


Homemade Chocolates

by silvardepoch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvardepoch/pseuds/silvardepoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kanji had chosen to go to the sundry store in town rather than Junes, it had been because, even if their prices were a little higher, they would almost certainly have higher quality ingredients, and for an undertaking this important, quality was not something he was willing to skimp on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for DarkChibiShadow.

When Kanji had chosen to go to the sundry store in town rather than Junes, it had been because, even if their prices were a little higher, they would almost certainly have higher quality ingredients, and for an undertaking this important, quality was not something he was willing to skimp on.

 

The other reason was to avoid incidents such as this.

 

Rise, floral tote bulging with groceries, looked up from the shelf of packaged sweets, a box of chocolate biscuits in hand.  "Kanji?"

 

Just when he had almost managed to back up around the corner and head down a different aisle.

 

Kanji raised his hand in greeting.  "Uh, h-hey, Rise."

 

"Hey!"  Rise stood up and brushed the creases from her dress.  "What're you doing here?"

 

"I'm just… shopping."

 

Rise looked to Kanji's side.

 

Kanji followed her gaze to his grocery basket full of baking chocolate.

 

"Kanji," Rise said, looking back up.  "White Day's, like, a month away."

 

"Y-yeah?  So?"

 

"So… why are you buying all that chocolate?"

 

"I'm, uh… making something?"

 

Rise laughed.  "Kanji!  You don't need to make us chocolate.  Not a month in advance!  And, I mean, not to downplay it, but we're probably just getting store-bought stuff for all of you guys.  Although…"  Her smile took on a bratty look, lips pursed and cheeks puffed out.  "I'm sure Naoto-kun wouldn't mind…"

 

"Damn it, it's not like that!"  Kanji stormed off to pay for his chocolates, ignoring Rise's shouting that he should make a chocolate cake for Naoto.

 

*

 

Kanji's mother looked up from her calculator.  "Oh, hello, Kanji.  Did you find everything you need?"

 

"Shut u—yes, ma."  Kanji walked past her, up the stairs to the living area of their store, and straight to the kitchen.  He dumped the contents of his grocery bag on the counter.

 

"Alright," Kanji said to himself as he tied his apron around his waist.  "This can't be too hard.  Just follow the damn recipe.  Follow the recipe."

 

*

 

Typically, it was Yu who invited his friends to lunch, so it was quite a surprise when he found Kanji waiting in the hallway outside his classroom.

 

"Sorry you have to see me with a store-bought bento," Yu said with a laugh.  Even with the snow, he still liked eating on the roof of the school, and had insisted that they eat at their usual stop.

 

Kanji pulled his jacket closer.  "Nah!  Though, it is a little weird to think you don't always cook your meals, senpai."

 

Yu didn't respond, just popped rice into his mouth.

 

Kanji fiddled with his packaged curry bread.

 

"What's that?" Yu asked, pointing at a small box wrapped in a pink kerchief next to Kanji.

 

"Oh, this?"  Kanji coughed.  "Well, this is what I wanted to show you, senpai."

 

Kanji unwrapped the box and lifted the lid.  Yu peered in.

 

"What are they?" he asked.

 

Kanji blanched, then flushed.  "You can't tell?"

 

Yu looked down again.  They were brown, a bit misshapen, each about the size of a baseball.  Some were powdery.  Some were covered in what appeared to be halves of nuts, with some of those only having the imprint of a nut that had fallen off.  He picked one up.  "Truffles?"

 

Kanji looked at his shoes.  "I was having a tough time with the smaller ones, so I just decided to make big ones."

 

Yu smiled.  "Well, thank you Kanji."

 

"Senpai—"

 

The door to the roof slammed open.

 

"I saw him come up here," a girl's voice said.

 

Another girl squealed.  "Oh, I hope Narukami-kun likes our chocolates—oh my god."

 

The two girls stopped and stared at Yu and Kanji, their gazes moving back and forth between the two and then settling on the box of chocolates Kanji was offering to Yu.

 

Kanji stood up.

 

"I think I'm gonna go home, senpai," he said.

 

"But it's the middle of the day."

 

Kanji didn't respond, just walked past the girls and ignored the sound of their conversation with Yu as it traveled down the stairwell.

 

*

 

Kanji stared up at the ceiling.  The snow had started falling harder in the last hour.  He stood up and walked over to the window.  The weather hadn’t gotten cold enough for the river to freeze over, but chunks of ice still flowed downstream.

 

There was a buzz.  The doorbell for the store.

 

"Ma!" Kanji shouted.

 

No response.

 

"Ma!"

 

Kanji went to the kitchen, where he found a note from his mother saying that she'd gone to the doctor's for a check-up and to help himself to the food she had prepared.

 

Grumbling as the ringing continued, Kanji stomped down the stairs, not even bothering with his slippers.

 

"Hey asshole!"  He threw the door open.  "We're closed for the… day?"

 

He was bundled up in a scarf that covered his mouth, and hat pressed his hair down so his eyes were barely visible, but it was Yu.

 

"S-senpai… what are you doing here?"

 

Yu shrugged.  "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

 

"Ah."  Kanji scratched the back of his neck.  "Listen, about earlier—"

 

"It's no problem."  The scarf hid most of it, but Yu was clearly smiling.

 

Kanji coughed.   "Hey, if you were coming over, why didn't you call?"

 

Yu shrugged again.

 

They stood for a few seconds.

 

"You want to come inside?" Kanji asked.

 

Yu shook his head.  "I have to go home.  Nanako came down with something and I need to swing by Junes.  Although, since I am in the shopping district…"

 

"Oh.  No problem."  Kanji looked down at his toes.

 

"Thank you."

 

Kanji's eyes shot up.  "Huh?"

 

"For the chocolates.  They were good."

 

"Oh.  Th-thanks, senpai.  Coming from you, that really means a lot."

 

Yu looked up at the sky for a moment.

 

"Well, uh, I'll talk to you later."  Kanji moved to close the door.

 

"Wait."

 

Kanji stopped.

 

Yu looked around the deserted street, then chuckled, apparently at himself.  Reaching up, he put his hands on the sides of Kanji's head, by the temples.  Then, straightening his back and tipping his chin up, he breeched the small distance between them and pressed his lips against Kanji's forehead.

 

When Yu pulled away, Kanji was slack jawed.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Yu said.

 

Kanji blinked, then smiled.  "Yeah.  Happy Valentine's Day, senpai."

 

They stood for a moment longer.

 

"Hey senpai, does this mean you'll be giving me something on White Day?"


End file.
